


Hella Cash

by chamlis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/F, Sexual Humor, amberprice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamlis/pseuds/chamlis
Summary: What if Chloe Price and Rachel Amber actually did manage to leave Arcadia Bay together before the events of Life Is Strange season 1?What would their lives in L.A. look like after a few years have passed.Would they both be successful?Would they both still be "joined at the head"?Let's find out!





	1. Prologue - Tuesday, September 24th 2013

 

 

 

**Today is the day I get my best friend back.**

 

At least, today is the day I make the decision to start mending that bridge.  
No, Max, that’s not right either.  
That bridge was never broken.  
It has just sat there unused for 5 years. Falling into disrepair, overgrown vines creeping and consuming it more and more with each instance of self-doubt, self-pity, and shame.  
But never broken.  
It was always there waiting to be crossed, and saying that it was broken and needed mending implies that somehow being able to cross it was not completely under my control.  
Which would be a lie.  
I promised myself I wouldn’t do that anymore.  
No more lying to myself.  
No more excuses.  
No more explanations.

 

**Today is the day I take the first step on the road to forgiveness.**

 

I step off the bus.  
Rain. Of course there’s rain.  
The Two Whales Diner sign. It looks exactly the same.  
Heh, this would actually make an amazing photo op but I can’t risk the rain getting on my camera. There’ll be plenty more days to do that after today, though.  
Right now I need to take the second step on the road to forgiveness: Joyce Price.

I step inside the Two Whales.  
If I can get Joyce on my side then hopefully things will go smoothly with Chloe. I also need to get a better idea of what I’m up against, considering Chloe hasn’t updated her Facebook in like, what, 3 years? Pft, I can’t lurk if there is nothing to lurk on, Chloe! Tsk tsk.  
Wowser, this place looks exactly the same, if a little more beaten up. Actually, maybe it always looked this way, even when we were kids. We probably just didn’t see things the same way then as we do now. It does feel right to be here again. I think the nostalgia might actually be calming my nerves a bit. I should have done this sooner. I really should have done this as soon as I got back to Arcadia Bay, if I’m honest, and I’m trying to be.

 

**Today is the day they find out I’ve been back in Arcadia Bay for weeks and haven’t tried to make contact before now.**

 

Why didn’t I make contact before now? I’m such an idiot, I didn’t think of that. Oh Dog, what if Joyce asks me that too?  
“Because it took me this long to work up the courage”?  
It’s not a lie, it’s not a lie!

You’re a worthless piece of shit, that’s why.  
You want to be honest? Tell her the fucking truth!  
Now, find yourself a fucking booth and sit your worthless fucking ass down before you hurt your stupid fucking face on some rounded table corner. Shit head.

STOP IT.  
I also promised myself I would be kinder to myself, and I didn’t deserve that outburst. I don’t deserve that, no matter what I did or didn’t do.  
What was it that Kate girl said? “How can you accept forgiveness from others if you can’t even forgive yourself”. She’s right.  
I should try to make friends with her properly, and I reaaaallly need to start getting better at remembering people’s names.

Here she comes. It’s showtime.  
“And there she is--a lovely young woman. How are you doing, Max?”

“Hi, Joyce, it's nice to see you again. You look the same.”

“Like I'm still a waitress at Two Whales after all these years?”

“No, like you still look pretty.”

“Nice save, kid. You're still smart.”

“I know things were hard for you and Chloe. I feel bad I didn't call. Now my folks are in Seattle and I'm all alone at Blackwell. It's my karma.”

“You did the right thing. You moved forward with your life. I did, after William passed on. Chloe...Chloe chose to stay angry…”

“Joyce, I am so sorry about William. I have great memories of him.”

“I'm glad, Max. That was his gift to us...wonderful memories. Even if Chloe doesn't understand yet.”

“Chloe must have changed a lot during that time…”

“Oh, she hit all the phases...expulsion, running away, drugs, bad boys, tattoos, piercings, blue hair…”

“Wait, wait wait. Timeout. Did you say BLUE hair!?”

“.... **and** tattoos, **and** piercings…”

“Oh my Dog. I mean, are you cereal?! Oh, I’m so glad I came to see you first, Joyce. I sooo would not have been prepared for that. Holy smokes…”

“Max, you...haven’t spoken to Chloe yet?”

“No.. I, uh..kinda wanted to get a feel for how things would be with her after all this time and me not contacting her”

“Max….Chloe...left Arcadia Bay..”

**Oh no. No. No no no.**

“She...left?”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but she moved to L.A. not long after the new year started...She and her best friend Rachel”

 

**Today is the day I learned you can actually hear your own heart breaking.**

 

“Max, let me get you started with something to eat and then I’ll come over and we’ll talk some more, ok sweety? You don’t look so good right now. Let me take that coffee and get you some water instead, hold on.”

 

**Today is the day I dared to ask the questions I’d pretended didn’t exist for the last 5 years.**

 

“Here you go. Now let's get down to the nitty-gritty. What do you want to eat? I know, why don’t we get you one of your old favorites. Would you like a bacon omelette or a Belgian waffle?”

“Actually, Joyce, I’m really not that hungry right now after all. In fact, I really need to go.  
I’m sorry, I have to….I’ll see you later, Joyce. I’m sorry. I’m sorry”

 

**Today is the day I confirmed the answers to those questions were exactly as I feared. I’ve lost my best friend forever and, YES, it is all my fault.**

 

That’s because you are a worthless piece of shit.

That’s because I am a worthless piece of shit.


	2. The Hella Cash IMDb entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the movie's IMDb profile page might look like.

**Hella Cash (2018)**

Action, Thriller, Mystery | 15 November 2018 (USA)

 

An action-packed thriller where one part-time thief struggles to steal back what was stolen from her with the help of a Private Investigator who has her own vendetta to satisfy.

  
**Director:** Rodney Bannerman   
**Writers:** Joella Siegel (screenplay by), Jennifer Ford (screenplay by) | 2 more credits »   
**Stars:** Rachel Amber, Chloe Price, Bethanie Suero | See full cast  & crew »

 

**Production Notes**   
**Status:** Post-production | See complete list of in-production titles »    
**Updated:** 17 September 2018    
**More Info:** See more production information about this title

 

**Cast**

  
**Credited cast:**

Rachel Amber ... Stephanie Cash  
Chloe Price ... Beatrix Hella  
Bethanie Suero ... Sunshine Aritza  
Waltraud Ready ... Thornton McDaniel

See full cast »

  
  


**Storyline**

America's Sweetheart Rachel Amber reprises her breakout role as Stephanie Cash, famed International Art and Antiquities Dealer by day, and wildly successful Cat Burglar by night, in this sequel to 2016’s surprise smash hit  _ CEILING CAT. _

  
When unknown criminals perform a heist at her own gallery on opening night right from under  her nose, it's not just her pride as an art dealer that takes a hit. Determined to stop the gang before they can escape she narrowly avoids getting killed when Beatrix Hella (newcomer Chloe Price in her acting debut) steps in to save her life. Beatrix, a beautiful but unorthodox Private Investigator had tracked the same criminals to the gallery opening and crashed the party, determined to bring them down herself, seemingly to satisfy her own mysterious vendetta. 

 

With little help from the police, they both reluctantly decide to try and work together to bring these criminals down, one way or another, but they soon realise there may be more going on here than even Beatrix could guess at. 

  
Will the girl's fundamental differences in style and attitude reduce their partnership to nothing more than constant bickering, or will they learn to properly work together for their mutual benefit?

Can Stephanie keep her secret life a secret from Beatrix, or has she finally found someone with whom she can share it?

Could this partnership lead to a real friendship or maybe...something more?

  
With thrilling action, amazing special effects and some severe ass kicking from two of Hollywood's hottest young stars, this is one movie you won't want to miss.

At the end of the night, one way or another, there is guaranteed to be…

_ HELLA CASH _

  
  
**Details**   
**Official Sites:** Official Facebook | Official Instagram | See more »   
**Country:** USA | Canada   
**Language:** English | Spanish   
**Release Date:** 15 November 2018 (USA) See more »   
  


**Technical Specs**   
**Sound Mix:** Dolby Atmos   
**Color:** Color   
**Aspect Ratio:** 2.39 : 1   
See full technical specs »

  
  


**Did You Know?**

  
**Trivia**   
Stars Rachel Amber and former alt-model Chloe Price actually grew up together in the same coastal Oregon town of Arcadia Bay. They moved to Hollywood together in 2013.

See more »

 

**Quotes**   
[from trailer] 

  
Hella: Ask me again when you’re not fueled on cheap-ass champagne. You never know, I might just say yes.

  
Cash: This champagne cost more than your entire wardrobe.

Hella: That’s…..actually fair. But still, f**k you.   
See more »

 

  
**Frequently Asked Questions**

  
This FAQ is empty. Add the first question.

  
  
  
  
  


**User comments**

 

This is going to suck so much ass - Startlefist Carran

 

OMG Rachel Amber is so f**kin hot - Wiz Doggy Dog

 

Who’s this Kari Price chick? Never heard of her - Draconia

 

Wait a minute, how is this a sequel? Didn’t everyone die in the first one? Like, including the main character? WTF?? - Riverquest

 

@Riverquest it depends on what your interpretation of the ending was - Cosmicfreak

 

@Cosmicfreak No offense but that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard - Riverquest

 

@Riverquest lol ok we can agree to disagree - Cosmicfreak

 

@Cosmicfreak Eh, nope you’re definitely wrong and I’m definitely right. Also, shut your whore mouth. Kthxbai - Riverquest

  
  



	3. Her Plan - Our Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up after a night out with Rachel.  
> There's a lot to think about.

### 8:46 AM, Saturday, June 12th 2010 - Chloe’s Bedroom

 

I want to make the thinking stop.

At least for awhile.

I need a break from the constant question and answer session that goes on inside my brain when it’s not being distracted by something else.

You know, like _School_ or semi-regular human contact with anyone other than my Mom, Sgt. Pornostache, the guy behind the counter at the gas station (the short one who let’s me buy smokes), and….Her.

These days almost all of the brain chatter has changed to being about her in some way. I’m not sure if that’s good or bad, honestly.

 

What are we, Rachel?

Are we a thing?

Am I…..am I _gay_? It would certainly explain a few things, but it opens up a whole host of other questions I don’t even want to get started on.

Are _you_ gay? Maybe you’re just really friendly? Maybe you’re just bi and you happen to be sort of into me right now, but ultimately will want kids and all that shit down the road?

Should I open myself up to this, whatever this is, and allow it to take whatever course it's going to take or should I stop it before it becomes something more serious?

Serious.

Are we going to pretend like the kiss didn’t happen? We still could, it’s not too late and nothing like that has happened since the night of the Tempest. You could technically say it was a dare to prove a point. She kissed me because I “asked” (fumbled) and she was just showing me how serious she was about leaving together.

 

Wait, that’s it! The kiss! She’s made it clear that she’s, ahem, “hella” serious about us leaving the Bay together. If she’s not gay then the kiss would be unpleasant for her and therefore inversely proportional to how serious she is about showing me how serious she is! HA!

 

Or she’s actually hella gay and the kiss was directly proportional to how serious she is. Fuck. 

 

Does it even matter if we are gay or not? Small fishing towns are certainly not the ideal place to be out and proud, but it is 2010 and things are getting better on that front elsewhere, right? The future is now? Fuckin’ kumbaya mah lawd?

Remember to look all this up later. Try not to bring it up in conversation until then…

 

I mean, if we’re not gay then what are we? Because we are definitely _something_ and this shit isn’t normal.

Jesus, is it even healthy? Like, is this the beginning of a mild obsession?

No, as I’m pretty sure that’s an oxymoron. Heh, _you’re_ a moron.

 

But back to my brain problems. Weed helps some, but really it just jumbles the questions around and makes them the same but extra weird. I don't know if it's the weed on its own, or the weed combined with the pills they have me on for my "issues". What I really need is alcohol. The problem with alcohol is trying to find the sweet spot between just being your normal stupid self, but louder, stupider and selfier, and the calm mental oblivion I seek. I still haven’t found it, and it’s not for lack of trying. Ironically, it’s easier for me to buy weed than it is to buy alcohol in this shitty town, even with short gas station dudes on my side -Is that actually Ironic? Remember to look that up later. Try not to use it in conversation until then…

 

Anyway. all of this becomes even more difficult when you sleep besides a head that is filled with its own ideas, images, and questions. You convince yourself there's some sort of psychic transfer during the night, the parts you're actually asleep for, anyway. The rest of the time you lay there staring at the ceiling, making patterns out of the cracks and places where rain water has seeped through and stained. Occasionally she'll move and you'll catch a whiff of her hair and it's…well, it's definitely _something_ like I said. Then I find myself staring at her sleeping and I feel like a creep again.

 

In photos she can look stunning.

In person, she can look like an Angel or a sexy Devil, but when she is sleeping is the only time she's not looking right back at you with that smile of hers (you know the one).

So there it is, that briefest of moments where I get to see her, to look at her, before everything gets all creepified, and it's _mine_.

It's the one thing I have of hers that's mine alone.

She didn't give it to me willingly, but I didn't steal it either; I was just there as a witness, mesmerized by her stillness, then elated by her chest breathing with the slightest of movements. An effortless Angel.

 

It all comes crashing down, then, whenever I wake up and the head full of its own ideas is not lying next to me, and I am forcibly returned to the real world where, of course, there's no psychic transference and all those ideas and questions are still floating around in my own brain because, duh, they were all only yours to begin with, dumbass.

 

Now I need to remember if she did actually crash here last night or not. It was Friday night last night so she probably did, but she's not here -ah, wait, there she is. Going through old photo albums. Fuck, did she bring those up from downstairs!? I've gotta nip that shit right in the bud in case she runs into David next time. Especially when she's - yep, still high as fuck.

 

“You're blonde?! What the fuck! I mean what, how, what - WHAT?!”

 

“Strawberry blonde, yeah. I dunno, it's a seasonal thing, I guess. Started when I got older. It's no big deal.”

 

“Bitch, you're almost as blonde as me in some of these! Also, I'm pretty fuckin’ sure that ‘seasonal’ thing is the opposite. You should be lighter in the summer and darker in winter.”

 

“Heh, I dunno, maybe I'm just a mutant.”

 

“Hmm, maybe… Your genetic anomalies never cease to amaze, Chloe Price.”

 

Should I be offended or not offended? Whatever, just go with it.

Wait, wait, 'anomalies’, plural?!

 

“The fuck d’you mean by genetic anomalies?”

 

“Ugh, Gaawwwwd. Where do I even start? Ok, so. You are, like, this freaking genetic lottery winner, okaaay? It's one of the things that drew me to you in the first place. I was more than a little jealous, at first, actually.”

 

“Rachel Amber. Jealous. Of Chloe Price? Eh, does not compute, Rach, sorry. You must be way higher than I thought. Like, hella high.”

 

“Some of us actually have to work at being good looking, Chloeeee. Some of us work very hard at it. There are those of us who pretend we don't work at it at all, then there are those who just don't care enough to even bother. Most of _them_ look like shit. None of them. Look. Like. Youuu.”

 

“Ow. Ow. OW. Less of the finger poking please.”

 

“Hee hee!”

 

“Ok, so if I've got this right, you're calling me lazy….and pretty? This is a true roller-coaster of emotions, Rachel. But please, tell me more about this whole jealousy thing you’ve got going on.”

 

“Shhh you brat! But I'm serious. Genetic lottery winner. Here, I’ll prove it. Show me your nails. See? No calcium deficiency marks. No marks of any kind, really, and I’ve seen what you eat. Believe me, these should not look this good. Now, you see these? These look pretty good I’d say, right? Well, they’re not real. Fake, every one.”

 

“But they look real.”

 

“That’s not the point! Or, that is the point. Whatever. Ok, how about this: When was the last time you got sick?”

 

“I get sick! I get sick all the time!”

 

“Self-imposed sickness due to excessive alcohol and other substance consumption does not count. I also guarantee you that anytime you thought you had a cold, you only just had allergies. I’d be willing to bet money on it.”

 

“Yeah, sorry, but I’m still not really buying it, Rach.”

 

“Ok look, let me put it to you this way: because I crashed here last night, my whole skin care regimen has been thrown completely out of whack. Add the extra cigarettes and booze we had last night to the mix and, oh God, did we have pizza? Oh no. Oh I can't even go there right now. Ugh, fuck.

Anyway, for the first part of next week my makeup game is going to need to be on point in order to cover up what’s coming.

But you. YOU! You might not even bother having a fucking shower today! Your skin is _still_ flawless!”

 

“Hey, I’ve been getting better at that! Since we had the talk…… But you’re wrong. My skin is far from flawless-”

 

“PORCELAIN, Chloe. It’s like fucking porcelain, okaaay? So don’t gimme that bullshit. All of this, right here, my face, my hair, _all_ of this, unlike you, is not a thing that just happens, ok? Think about it: of all the times I've crashed here in the last month or so since we started hanging out, how many times do you remember waking up in the morning and I was still there asleep?”

 

“Now that I think about it, never.”

 

“Exactly. That's no accident, Chloe. I always get up first and do my makeup and hair and everything else I can manage before you can see me so I always look my best.”

 

“But that's bullshit! I've seen you when you're asleep! I've watched you! You always look perfect!”

 

“You've….watched me sleeping?”

 

**Oh shit. Abort, abort!**

 

“Ugh, I mean when ever I've woken up in the middle of the night to take care of things, I've seen you sleeping.”

 

**Nice! Good save.**

 

“Mmm hmm. And what kind of things do you take care of when you see me sleeping?”

 

**Fuck! Eject, eject!**

 

“Just general bathroom things.”

 

**Oh God. We're going down. Mayday. Oh fuck she’s bringing out the smile. We’re done. Stick a fork in me. Game over, man. Game over.**

 

“Hee! Fingerrrrr pokkkkking.”

 

**….And it actually gets worse. Christ.**

 

“Ugh God, please stop. Don't...don't look at me like that. With that smile.”

 

“You know, you’re right. It IS nice Rachel we’re having.”

 

“Staaaaaawp! How do you even remember that?”

 

“You should know by now. I remember everything.”

 

**Don't do it!**

 

“Do you…….remember the kiss?”

 

“I remember the kiss. It was nice. BUT. I’m not ready to have that conversation yet.”

 

**Fuck!**

 

“.....oh?”

 

“That’s a conversation I want to be sober for. Or maybe slightly buzzed. But definitely NOT high. I want to take it seriously. Okay?”

 

**Oh. That's fair.**

 

“That’s fair. When we do talk, though, I want to tell you everything. You might learn some things you weren’t expecting."

 

"Will you tell me more about your Dad?"

 

"If you like. I know that's a bit of a touchy subject for you right now."

 

"I'd like to hear more about him from you. Will you tell me about Max? There is one photo in here, must be Halloween or something, it's the two of you dressed up like a cookie...."

 

"Oh my God, we still have that?!"

 

"It's the most precious thing I've ever seen. The two of you, like two halves of the same cookie, so when you hug you become like one. I swear, it's shit like that makes my ovaries weep for bearing children."

 

"Holy shit, Rachel! You're 15!"

 

"I know!" 

 

"You're unbelievable. I'm glad we still have that one, though. Not many survived the great purge of 2008. I wasn't the nicest person to our house, our stuff, or myself after Dad died. Not everything made it through in one piece, or at all."

 

"You had your reasons. Will you tell me about the pills?"

 

"Wow, you really don't miss anything, do you?"

 

"I'm sorry if I pushed too far. It's just some pills are obviously David's. Some could be your mom's, but others....well, they actually have your name on them, so, you know..."

 

"It's alright, I'm not ashamed. They are supposed to help my BPD. Honestly I don't think they do much for me, and I can get kinda crazy if I come off of them for more than a few days, before it passes. I think weed does a much better job as medicine for me in that regard. Probably not for everyone, admittedly.

 

"Any kind of crazy side effects when you are on them? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

 

“Hmm, let's see. Well, they give me this really tight ass. These seriously perky titties. This _flawless_ **porcelain** skin, and apparently I am irresistible to blondes.”

 

“You're right! Fucking Taylor practically had kittens every time you’d walk into the classroom, whenever you’d bother to show up.”

 

“Taylor, she’s the-”

 

“-the blonde with the legs, yeah.”

 

“I was going to say the bitch who calls me poor, but yeah those legs were something else…”

 

“She was only hating on you because she’s jealous, see?”

 

“Oh, so is that what’s up with that short haired blonde chick then? Ugh, what’s her name? Starts with a V maybe. Vallery? Vanessa? Vic-”

 

“I don’t recall anyone like that here at Blackwell.

Or Arcadia Bay.

In 2010.”

 

“My mistake, you’re right. No one like that here at all at this time, no.”

 

“Sounds more like someone you’d expect to see in 2012. When the school changes from whatever bullshit it’s supposed to be now into whatever bullshit it's supposed to be then, and starts attracting more students from further afield.”

 

“Like Seattle.”

 

“Exactly. Like Seattle.”

 

“I’d like to think we’d have gotten out of here by then, though. Out of Arcadia Bay, I mean. Together. If that’s still the plan.”

 

“Of course it’s still the plan! Together. I know we talked about traveling around a bit in an RV, or visiting New York and that sort of thing, but I’ve ultimately been aiming to finish up in LA. I’m serious about acting, and I know it won’t be easy, but I think I can get into modelling first, maybe make some money while then going to different auditions between gigs.”

 

“That’s where you’re going with all of this. You think I can model too?”

 

“You’re what, 6 foot?”

 

“5’9”

 

“Chloe, right now, with just a little bit of effort, I think you could get noticed by the right people if you are at the right place at the right time. With some actual effort I think you could turn heads easily and have them coming to you. But if you stick with me and let me handle things….I think you could make them all _bow_.”

 

“You really think so? That is just crazy to me. I have a hard time believing any of it, to be honest. What do I even say to that?”

 

“Say you’re in!”

 

“Of course I’m in! Are you kidding?! I’ve been in since I saw you hit the skeevy dude in the head with the bottle at the Old Mill! I’ve been in since you winked at me in the theater class! I’ve been in since I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time since….since my Dad died and I smiled! Knowing it was all thanks to you.”

 

“Don't, I'm gonna cry! This is sooo why I didn’t want to be high for this kind of conversation!”

 

“Ha!”

 

“Ugh, my makeup! Fuck.”

 

“So wipe it off! I’m serious. You think you need it, but you don’t. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

 

“So are you....”

 

“.....”

 

“.....”

 

“.....”

 

“...this would be the part where you would kiss me. If this were a movie, that is.”

 

"You've ruined it."

 

"Yeah. Sorry, Chlo, but you're probably gonna need to get used to that."

 

"Oh really? C'mere you brat!"

 

"Hee hee-YOW!"

 

So that’s her plan. Our plan. Move to LA and take up whatever modelling gigs we can to support ourselves while she pursues acting auditions on the side. I think it could work. There is still a lot to figure out, like how we raise the money to get out of the Bay and afford to set up in LA initially. But we’ll figure it out together. I believe that now. I don’t know if I’m gay, or just gay for her, but I think I can go with the flow and not resist it now. Shit, maybe this transcends the concepts of gay or straight, or whatever else there is these days (remember to look that up later), but one thing is for sure: She makes me happier than I’ve been in years, and that’s good enough for me.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffier than the prologue in some ways.  
> This time we're inside Chloe's head as she tries to figure things out.  
> In the first episode of Life Is Strange when Max finds the photo of Rachel and Chloe together in Chloe's room she says that she could be a model, to which Chloe replies "That was her plan - our plan". This chapter is that first time Chloe and Rachel had that conversation. The first of many they had over the years, no doubt.
> 
> We established that Chloe has been diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder in this universe and has prescription medication for it, but she prefers to medicate with weed when possible.
> 
> At this point David has moved in fully.
> 
> There is no Victoria Chase attending Blackwell Academy in 2010.
> 
> Chloe's mysterious changing natural hair colour explained ?!
> 
> There was a whole section involving Dana that I cut as Taylor filled the same role and established that she is attending Blackwell at this time, unlike Victoria who is happy in Seattle (for those who don't know, Taylor was supposed to be in Before The Storm but was cut. Part of her dialogue would have involved calling Chloe poor).
> 
> Rachel completely in control of the conversation at (almost) all times, even when "hella high" (or was she?).
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments if you like or hate, or kudos if you like and haven't already.


End file.
